Persuasion
by Lowlands Girl
Summary: [Pre DH] It's Ginny's second year. The Chamber of Secrets still lies closed. Her diary, however, is wide open, and she's been writing in it for the past year. Tom Riddle has her firmly in his grasp. [written as a short story, but wound up quite long.]
1. Chapter 1

**Persuasion**

This hasn't been beta-read, and I'm sure it shows in the construction of plot. It was really hard to keep together. So if you spot something missing or contradictory, let me know, please!

Thanks to my husband for coming up with the title, even without reading it!

* * *

_17 September 1993_

Dear Tom,

Why does Harry like Hermione and not me? It's not fair. She's ugly, she's a Mudblood, and even though she's so smart, it's just books. She has all that bushy hair, and her teeth would look much better on a beaver. At least I don't have classes with her, but then she's in the common room all the rest of the time, talking in that high-pitched voice and bossing people around.

_She sounds like a horrible person, Ginny._

She is! I wish I could kill her.

_Why can't you?_

Well... isn't it illegal?

_Yes, but if you're not caught?_

I'm bound to be, aren't I? They'd find it in my wand, you told me about the Priori Incatatem

_There's another way._

Yes?

_Have I told you about the Chamber of Secrets?_

No. What is it?

_Well. In my fifth year, I'd of course heard about the Chamber through rumours and my own research into Hogwarts' secrets. I knew there was a monster, and I knew it was supposed to rid the school of Mudbloods._

REALLY?

_Yes. And I opened it._

HOW?

_The entrance is in the girls' toilet on the second floor. But you have to speak Parseltongue to open it._

Snake language??

_Yes._

You speak Parseltongue?

_Yes._

Cooool. So, what about the monster?

_It's a Basilisk._

WOW

_Yes. It's big, it's very big. And to control it, you_

have to speak Parseltongue, I get it. So. Can I learn Parseltongue?

_Not really._

Pooh.

_But..._

What? Tom, come on, what?

_Well... How badly do you want to open the Chamber?_

Very badly! I want to get Granger for being such a... such a... such a bitch!

_That's a very bad word to use, Ginny._

I know. But it's the only one that fits her. But go on. How do I open the Chamber?

_How much do you trust me?_

What are you going to do, Tom?

_I'd have to possess you._

But if you do that, I'd not be able to remember what I did, would I?

_Yes you would. It's only unwilling possession where the person doesn't remember._

So... it's more a collaboration?

_Yes. Yes, I suppose it is. I'd be more like a little voice in your head._

All right then! When can we get started?

_Why not now?_

* * *

_24 September 1993_

MURDER AT HOGWARTS

Parents who send their children to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry are always aware of the risks of placing so many magical teenagers in such a confined space. Accidents are bound to happen, and in fact do, quite often—but a children's school duel is nothing compared to the gruesome fate that third-year Muggleborn Hermione Granger met last night.

Miss Granger, who was considered by her teachers as the brightest witch of her generation, and who had already distinguished herself by her excellent work last spring uncovering the scandal of Gilderoy Lockhart's falsified exploits, was found dead in a girl's toilet by one of the Hogwarts ghosts.

"She was covered in blood, and there were gashes all across her skin," reports "Moaning Myrtle," the ghost who discovered the body. "She looked awful," she adds excitedly.

Your reporter was unable to view the corpse, but the students who were drawn to the scene by Myrtle's shouts confirm that there was a lot of blood, and that written on the walls in the girl's blood had been the message: "The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the Heir, beware."

The Chamber of Secrets is a longstanding Hogwarts myth. Legend says that when Salazar Slytherin left the school, he also left, concealed in a secret chamber, a monster who, one day, would purge the school of the unworthy—meaning Muggleborns like the unfortunate Miss Granger.

It is always possible that Miss Granger's death was merely teenage anger taken to a criminal degree, and that the message regarding the Chamber of Secrets was designed to stir up panic; it is also possible that the Chamber of Secrets does, in fact, exist, and that a terrible monster now roams Hogwarts' halls, preying on Muggleborns and half-bloods.

It is also possible that this is part of a larger plot: the escape of Sirius Black in July has put the Ministry on the watch, wary of Death Eater activity and attempts to find He Who Must Not Be Named and bring him back to power. One Ministry analyst confirmed that using the Chamber of Secrets' mystique for the murder of a student would be well within typical Death Eater ploys.

"Their ultimate aim is what they see as the purification of the wizarding race," the analyst said. "Whether or not the Chamber actually has been opened, it's just the sort of thing they'd like to claim they've done."

In addition, it was revealed that Miss Granger was one of Harry Potter's closest friends. Harry Potter, famous for his defeat of He Who Must Not Be Named in 1982, at the mere age of one, refused to meet with the Prophet to comment on his friend's death. Miss Granger's other close friend, a Ronald Weasley, admitted that he was "terrified" by the Chamber, and that Miss Granger's death "really freaked me out."

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster, was unavailable for comment, although the Daily Prophet was able to interview Lucius Malfoy, a respected member of the school's Board of Governors. Mr Malfoy expressed his concerns that Headmaster Dumbledore, who is now 162 years old, might not be quite capable of handling something so dangerous as these murders.

For the full transcript, see page 12.

* * *

INTERVIEW WITH LUCIUS MALFOY, HOGWARTS BOARD OF GOVERNORS

DP: Thanks so much, Mr Malfoy, for agreeing to this interview.

LM: It's my pleasure.

DP: So do you believe in the Chamber of Secrets, Mr Malfoy?

LM: I do. Hogwarts is a highly magical place, full of nooks and crannies that are impossible to learn during one's seven years there—I find it completely plausible that such a great wizard as Salazar Slytherin would be able to hide an entire chamber.

DP: Do you believe there's a monster of sorts in there?

LM: Yes.

DP: What kind?

LM: It could be anything, really. But considering how violent the poor Miss Granger's death was, I would assume it had lots of teeth. Perhaps a chimaera, or a sphinx. I really don't know, though, to be honest.

DP: You have a child at Hogwarts, correct?

LM: Yes, my son, Draco. He's in his third year.

DP: Are you concerned for his safety?

LM: No, not at all. Our family is Pureblood, as far back as history can be traced, so if the murder is the result of the Chamber of Secrets, he's in no danger.

DP: But what if it's not the Chamber; what if it's a crazed lunatic? Some pet theories say that Sirius Black must have broken into the castle somehow and murdered the girl.

LM: Draco can defend himself. But again, he's a Pureblood. And I thought Sirius Black's target was Harry Potter?

DP: Do you think other parents should be concerned for the safety of their children?

LM: Yes, I think so, especially parents of Muggleborns and those of mixed parentage. Whether it's Sirius Black or the Chamber of Secrets, non-Purebloods are definitely at risk at Hogwarts.

DP: What are your opinions on Headmaster Dumbledore's actions so far?

LM: What actions? As far as I know, he hasn't done a thing. These are our children in danger, and he's probably sitting up in his office sucking sherbet lemons or folding his socks. Without meaning to offend the good headmaster, I think time is wearing on, and that his age is showing.

DP: Will the Board of Governors be taking any action against the Headmaster?

LM: We were in discussion late last night, as soon as the girl's body had been found, and our current agreement is to wait and see. I personally advocated removing Dumbledore immediately—I mean, a murder at Hogwarts? It's unthinkable!—but my fellow Board members overruled me and decided to give Dumbledore a chance to catch the murderer.

DP: Thank you, Mr Malfoy, for your time.

LM: Again, it was my pleasure.

* * *

_27 September 1993_

Dear Tom,

Harry's now sad because Hermione's dead, and Ron's even worse. Why can't I make Harry happy? Should I tell him that I killed her because she was unworthy of him?

_No. That's not a good idea._

Why not? It's the truth.

_From what you've told me, your Harry thinks with his emotions rather than his brain._

He's not my Harry.

_Give him some time to get over her death. He will, in a little while._

How long?

_Perhaps a month._

A MONTH?

_It's not long. Just until Halloween, really. But now tell me, did you enjoy killing?_

Well, it was nice to see how shocked she was. And that snake—you didn't tell me how big it is!

_It's huge, I know. But that makes it all the more impressive when the victim sees it. Imagine how hopeless Hermione must have felt right before looking into its eyes._

I know. I feel so great.

_Why did you slash her up? I thought you were only going to use the Basilisk to kill her and then write the message._

I thought about just using red paint, like you told me, but then I thought that blood would be a lot cooler. And I really, really hated Hermione.

_How did it feel, cutting her skin? What did you use?_

I used my wand, of course. What, did you think I'd use a knife? Like some common Muggle?

_No, my sweet Ginny. I was actually asking which spell._

Oh. Diffindo, of course. It's the only cutting spell I know. Are there others?

_Yes. I'll tell you more later. Oh, dear Ginny, I am so very proud of you._

Really, Tom? You're proud of me?

_Yes, yes, very proud. I wasn't sure you would actually go through with the killing._

I'm not a Gryffindor for nothing!

_I never thought I would be proud of a Gryffindor. Amazing how things change._

Thanks so much!! Anyway, I should probably get to Transfiguration. You know McGonagall; if I'm late she'll put me straight in detention.

_Yes, I knew Minerva._

Ooh - you never told me you knew her at school! You'll have to tell me more later. Bye, Tom!

_Bye, Ginny._

* * *

_6 October 1993_

Dear Mother and Father,

I received your letter, and while I understand your concerns, I myself feel duty-bound to stay here at the school, to support both teachers and students in this time of hardship.

I have spoken with my siblings, and although I have pressured both Ron and Ginny to return home, neither will hear a word of it. Of course Ron will go wherever Harry is, and as Harry has no better home than his Muggle relatives (and from what I hear, they're pretty awful), Harry will be staying here. Ginny is being sullen and moody—you know how she can get—and while I might be able to convince her, it will take time. Fred and George have their O.W.L.s this year, so personally I think it's very important for them to stay, as those exams are extremely important for their future careers... whatever they may be.

Please, do not worry overmuch about us. You have long said that you trust Professor Dumbledore; let your trust extend through this bout of uncertainty.

Love,  
Percy

* * *

_6 October 1993_

Mum-

No way. We're staying.

Gred and Forge

* * *

_7 October 1993_

Dear Daddy,

Since you don't take the Prophet, I wanted to tell you that a girl was murdered a while ago here. She was found all bloody in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. You remember Myrtle, of course. Glasses, spots, whiny voice. I don't like her much—she teases me about my hair. You would think that a girl like Myrtle wouldn't tease, since she was teased so much herself (and she'll tell anyone who'll listen about it), but I suppose a Gurmuple got into her heart and froze it a bit, seeing as how she's a ghost.

Anyway, there's nothing much else to report, apart from the murder. I'm doing well in my classes. Snape had to award me a point yesterday because I prevented Ginny Weasley's cauldron from exploding. I could tell he didn't like doing it, but if I hadn't thrown in a handful of fairy eggs, he wouldn't be alive anymore. Ginny was so distracted yesterday, that's why her cauldron nearly exploded. She'd put too many nettles into her Engorgement Solution, AND it was boiling instead of simmering. But I didn't think that a Wrackspurt had got into her, because she has red hair and you know how they prefer blonde and black. So I wonder why she's so distracted? It can't be because of Hermione, since Ginny didn't really care for her.

Oh, well. Say hi to Humperdinck for me. I hope his front hooves are feeling better. Luna


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

_9 October 1993_

Dear Tom,

Mum's finally agreed to let us stay. I can't believe how scared people got by that Chamber of Secrets message!

_Slytherin is a powerful name to throw around._

Yeah, I can tell!

_Did you enjoy the fear?_

You bet I did. I wish I could tell them it was me, though! Everyone's suspecting that idiot Draco Malfoy, because of his family.

_The Malfoys are nothing._

I know. But no one else does.

_But you know that if you reveal yourself as the culprit they'll put you in St Mungo's at the very least, or maybe even Azkaban._

Ooh, I don't want to go there.

_No, you don't._

Have you been there, Tom?

_Yes. Once._

What was it like?

_Dementors everywhere, sucking out happiness from your soul. The prisoners scream for a while, but then they go silent, and most of them eventually die of despair._

That sounds like an awful way to go.

_I think it would be._

Oh! Speaking of Azkaban, did I tell you that Sirius Black has escaped?

_No. Who's Sirius Black?_

Oooh. He was one of You-Know-Who's followers, and he killed something like a dozen Muggles before he got captured.

_Not bad._

Not bad?! A dozen Muggles, and you say "Not bad"??

_Well, you've told me about the Dark Lord, and he must have killed hundreds of Muggles. So a dozen..._

But I don't know if You-Know-Who actually killed them personally...

_This is true._

But Azkaban! He escaped from Azkaban!! How is that possible?

_I really don't know. But I'd love to meet the person who did._

So would I. Ooh. I wonder if I can?

_One thing at a time, my dear Ginny! First you have to get Harry, right?_

Oh, yes, of course. But I still think it would be cool to meet Sirius Black, to find out how he escaped.

_But if they found you in the presence of a known murderer, you'd be arrested._

Yeah, I guess.

_And if you told them about killing Hermione, you'd yourself be a known murderer, and get sent to Azkaban. And if you were sent to Azkaban before meeting_

So, I don't want to tell them that I killed her.

_No. Not yet._

But...

_Yes, Ginny?_

But... what if I was so powerful they didn't dare arrest me?

_How do you mean?_

What if I was as powerful as You-Know-Who?

_The Dark Lord? You want to be as powerful as him?_

That'd be awesome, wouldn't it? Can you imagine it? I'd be the Dark Sorceress... I'd have to change my name since Ginny, even Ginevra, sounds so girly.

_Have I told you about my nickname, Ginny?_

No! You haven't told me much about yourself at all, Tom. Come to think of it, that's not very fair.

_But I've given you so much, haven't I? Spells, and enchantments, and I've helped you make your first kill._

Well, the Basilisk killed her, but yes, you've done a lot for me. I'm sorry. But tell me about your nickname! Tell me about your time at Hogwarts!

_How about I let you figure out what my nickname was, Ginny? I bet you'll be very surprised indeed._

Okay, sure. But I'll need a hint, obviously.

_My full name is Tom Marvolo Riddle._

Right, you told me that.

_Rearrange the letters, Ginny._

T O M M A R V O L O R I D D L E

A E I O O O T M M R R V L D D

D E A D L O O T M O R

Tom, this is hard!

_Yes._

Can't I have another hint?

_Take out I A M and then work with them._

I A M

T O M R V O L O R D D L E

L O R D—I see a Lord! Cool.

Lord ... T O M R V O D L E

E L D O V R M O T

Lord...

V O L D E M

Tom, that's not funny.

_No. But it's true._

_Ginny? Ginny, where have you gone?_

_Ginny, did I scare you? I didn't mean to. But I had to tell you at some point. I'm still your friend, your Tom._

How could you!?

_Ginny, no, please don't close_

* * *

_15 October 1993_

Dearest Luna,

How are you doing? Still alive and everything, I hope. School sounds dreadful. Are you sure you don't want to come back? Humperdinck's been pining. Went off his feed last week and I had to bribe him with treats to get him to eat again.

But, it's your choice. It's always been your choice about Hogwarts. I can only teach you so much.

Now. As for your friend Ginny... I worry about her. She's a Weasley, and they're known to be unstable. Did I tell you about the Weasley family role in the Goblin Rebellions of 1845? This was back when the Weasleys were very rich and influential, and it was in fact a matriarchal clan... No wonder Arthur married Molly Prewett, she fits right in... but anyway—yes. The Weasleys were very rich and influential, and the Goblins were fighting over their right to run Gringotts. For the beginning of the rebellion, the Weasleys were fully on the side of the Ministry, along with the Malfoys, the Blacks, and the Crouches, saying that the Goblins were charging too much in withdrawal fees, and that the taxes were too high and the interest too low. Rich people want to keep their money, you know. Well, actually, you don't know, since we've never been rich.

I'm sorry for that, my dear. Your Mum was much better about money than I am. I do miss her very much.

Sorry. Rambling there. The Weasleys began the rebellion on the side of the Ministry, along with the rest of the rich folk, but then when the Goblins began attacking and killing, they switched to join with the Goblins. Self-preservation, they said. It was smarter to be on the side that was winning. Well, yes, that's true, but I think it far more likely that they were bribed to join the Goblins. Or that a Yipping Jiggery got into their water and made them all a little insane. Yes, I think that's probably the most likely.

Anyway, my dear, keep an eye on Ginny. She might be going insane, you know.

Love,  
Daddy

* * *

_17 October 1993_

Tom, tell me how you put a bit of yourself into this diary, and tell me what you've been doing to me.

_You came back, Ginny! My dearest friend, I'm so happy to_

Stop it. Tell me what this diary is.

_How will you know if I'm lying?_

I'll know. Spill.

_Like I told you, this diary contains a memory a memory a frag What did you do? What's happening?_

It's Veritaserum that I stole from Snape. I've saturated the diary in it. Now spill, or I'll chuck you in the fire.

_Damn you._

Already done. Talk. Write. Whatever. Spill.

_This diary is a Horcrux. It contains a fragment of my soul. I don't know if I managed to succeed in making more, but that was my ultimate goal. I wanted to make six, so I'd have a seven part soul. I did not want to tell you that. I hate you._

How do you make a Horcrux? And why?

_Why? Think, idiot girl. If part of your soul is elsewhere, what would happen if someone tried to kill you?_

So when Harry defeated you twelve years ago, you didn't die because of this diary? Because part of you was still here?

_Obviously. And perhaps elsewhere. But I wouldn't know, since I'm only the sixteen-year-old version of myself. You'd have to ask my remaining spirit._

Interesting.

_Don't you ever think about being immortal? About never having to die, about having that ultimate power over life and death?_

But what kind of life is it if you don't have a body?

_It's still life!_

I dunno. I just can't get over the fact that you grew up into You-Know-Who. He did—you did such awful things. You murdered two of my uncles, and you tried to kill Harry when he was only a baby. How could you do that?

_I don't know, Ginny, since I'm not that person now. Now, I'm just Tom Riddle, Hogwarts prefect and smartest boy of the year. I haven't done any of those things. But I'm sure that when Lord Voldemort decides to kill someone, it's for a very good reason. Don't you agree, killing with reason is okay? You killed Hermione Granger because she was in your way._

I did.

_And I, or rather my future self, must have killed those people because they were in my way. It's one of the truths of the world, Ginny. People with ambition will wind up hurting others. But you can't let it bother you, because it's just the way of life. Anyone who doesn't have ambition of their own, anyone who can't hold their ground, they deserve to die. Don't you agree?_

I suppose. Yes, I guess that makes sense.

_Anyway, Ginny, tell me, have you decided on your title?_

No. Everything sounds stupid.

_Like what?_

I don't want to be a Princess, or a Duchess, or a Queen.

_You've heard of Queen Jadis, haven't you?_

No. Who's she?

_Fictional character, in a series about a land called Narnia. Queen Jadis ruled the land for a hundred years, keeping it snowbound and turning anyone who opposed her to stone._

Wow, cool.

_But then she gets killed by some Muggle kids who come in through a wardrobe door and take over as four kings and queens. Brothers and sisters._

I can't imagine wanting to rule jointly with MY brothers. What's the point of being in charge, if you have to argue over everything with your family?

_That's what I was thinking. I only read that one story; there were six others, but I heard they were all the same._

How dull.

_But my point is, don't discount the power of the title "Queen."_

It's certainly better than Lady. Lady Ginny! Ha! As if.

_It does sound rather weak._

You came up with a good name, I admit. What does it mean?

_Flight of death. It's french._

And you want to be immortal.

_From what I hear, Ginny, I am immortal._

Very true. What about something like, The Great Sorceress?

_Too general. Do some name research, think about it for a while. Mine took me two years, so don't feel like you have to hurry!_

All right then.

_So, do you forgive me for being who I am?_

Yes, yes of course. You'll always be my Tom.

_I will at that. And you'll always be my Ginny._

It's so great that I have you for a friend, Tom. No one understands me the way you do.

_No, I don't think they do._

* * *

_20 October 1993_

Dear Professor Dumbledore,

As Muggles, we know we can't help much in the fight against whatever maniac is killing the children at your school, but we wanted to let you know that, financially, we're willing to contribute however much money it takes to catch him. The entire Granger family, from my wife's grandmother to my littlest nephews, loved Hermione, and we have a great deal of assets available. We'll do whatever it takes to catch and imprison her murderer.

Yours,  
Jane and William Granger

* * *

_21 October 1993_

Dear Mr and Mrs Granger,

I know that, as a teacher, you're not supposed to have favorites, but Miss Granger was one of mine. Intelligent, kind, and very determined. Rest assured we are doing all we can to find her murderer.

As for your offer of money, I'm extremely grateful for it. For now, the school's finances are sufficient, though we will certainly contact you if we find ourselves in need.

Thank you, and please accept my most sincerest condolences,  
Albus Dumbledore

* * *

_23 October 1993_

G I N E V R A M O L L Y W E A S L E Y

_What are you doing, Ginny?_

What does it look like? Help me out, here.

R A M O N A G I E V L L Y W E A S L E Y

_E V I L R A M O N A_

(Hey, that's good)

Evil Ramona... leaves

G N L Y W E S L E Y

Do I have to use all the characters?

_I don't see why._

Evil Ramona... I like that.

_G N L Y W E S L E Y, G W E N L E E S Y_

Gwen... Nah.

Evil Ramona, I'll stick to it.

_If you like._

Don't you like it?

_I think it could be better, but it's a starting point. You're still young, Ginny._

Well, when did you plan on taking over the world?

_I was fourteen. It was summer, so I was stuck in the orphanage. It wasn't any specific incident, though—it was just a realization that Muggles were a sickness on the face of the earth. I knew, with a burning passion, that unless I made it my mission to stamp them out, no one else would._

Wow.

_How's your quest for Harry going?_

Badly. He spends all his time with Ron. And whenever he is in the common room, Colin's bothering him.

_Colin?_

Colin Creevey. My year. Didn't I tell you about him? He's got this camera. He's a Mudblood too. He's always taking pictures of Harry. It's like Harry's some sort of rock star.

_Disgusting._

I want to wring his neck whenever I see him bothering Harry. Harry doesn't want Colin around!

_Why don't you?_

Why don't I what? Oh! You mean I should kill Colin?

_I don't see why not._

Good idea. But how?

_The Killing Curse, of course._

OH!

_You'll want to practice on small things first, like bugs, and then bigger animals like toads, cats, or owls._

What's the curse?

_Avada Kedavra._

It sounds delicious.

_You have to hate, too. You have to hate what you're aiming at, and you have to bring that hatred into the very core of your soul. You have to feed on it, and then you can kill a person._

I'd better get practicing.

* * *

_24 October 1993_

Dear Gran,

School's not going so well. Professor Snape hates me, as always, and Professor McGonagall keeps telling me that if I really wanted to succeed, I could. I do want to succeed! I want to do well! But I'm just not very good at Transfiguration.

Charms is all right. Flitwick's really nice, as always. We're starting some illusion, which is a lot of fun... well, sort of. I mean, I keep thinking how good Hermione would be at it. I miss her. She was really, really nice.

Oh, also, Trevor's gone missing again. But I swear, I didn't lose him! I kept him locked in his tank except when I had him out on my desk, and he simply disappeared one day, from the tank! I think someone might have stolen him, as a joke. Maybe the Weasley twins... when he returns I bet he'll be purple or orange or something.

Anyway, hi to Uncle Algie and Aunt Enid. I hope their experiment with the meringue worked out. Have a good Halloween!!

Love,  
Neville

* * *

On the inside of Ginny's Potions book:

_This book is the property of Ginny Weasley Evil Ramona Ginevra the Great_


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

_1 November 1993_

ANOTHER MURDER AT HOGWARTS?

Aurors have been called in to investigate another student death at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Colin Creevey, a second-year, was found strangled in his dormitory room on Halloween. Initial investigations suggest that it might have been suicide, but Magical Law Enforcement refuse to make a statement yet, saying they have not finished their investigations.

Mr Creevey's peers are shocked by his death, but agree that it's possible it was suicide.

"He was always by himself," said Ginny Weasley, a fellow second-year student. "I sat next to him in Charms, but he never seemed very happy. I think he missed his family."

"He was Muggleborn," reports Adrien Pucey, a fourth-year. "It's possible he missed his way of life. I think it's always difficult for Muggleborns to come to Hogwarts not knowing anything about the world. It's just so sudden, isn't it?"

Mr Creevey's family have been notified, and say that they are completely shocked.

"Colin would never kill himself!" says Mrs Creevey tearfully. "All his letters home were cheerful."

As usual, there are other, wilder theories, some suggesting that Mr Creevey was yet another victim of Salazar Slytherin's monster. For a summary of the Chamber of Secrets legend, see page 7.

* * *

_2 November 1993_

Dear Tom,

Colin was so easy. The Avada Kedavra is incredible. I felt that soul-splitting, like you told me, and it hurt... but then Colin was dead. Just like that. Amazing. I mean, the toad was simple, but then... the person...

_I know. But you didn't leave him dead just like that, did you?_

Oh, no, of course not. I strangled him, and people are thinking it was suicide. I didn't want to put another Chamber message—and after all, this wasn't the Basilisk.

Tom, when will Harry fall for me? What's taking so long?

_I don't know. Maybe he's interested in someone else?_

Everyone's interested in him. I hate it.

_But is there someone else that he's interested in?_

I don't know. He's been really moody lately. Oh, and speaking of Moody, there's a new defence teacher, taking Lupin's place when he's sick (I wish I knew what he had. He's out about once a month). His name's Alastor Moody.

_I knew him at school as well. He was quite a few years younger than I was, though. Entered in my first year. I'm not surprised that he's an Auror. He was quite the Gryffindor._

Why do you use that as an insult, Tom? I'm a Gryffindor, and you like me.

_Yes, but you're in Gryffindor because the Hat thought you were just another Weasley._

I suppose.

_You said to me, you said in the first Hogwarts entry:_

_"The Hat's put me in Gryffindor. I don't know why; I'm not brave. I'd rather have been in Ravenclaw, I think. It said, 'Oh, another Weasley. You must belong in Gryffindor,' without ever asking me anything." Don't you remember?_

Yes, I do remember. But Harry's a Gryffindor as well, and I like him.

_Is he worthy of you?_

Don't you dare start, Tom! I love Harry, and you're not going to stop me!

* * *

_2 November 1993_

Dear Alastor,

I tried to convince Albus to owl you, but he insists that things will work out in the end. I'm sure you know of the murders - two now - and I'll get straight to the point:

Will you please come out of retirement to keep an eye on things here? While Albus is probably trusting Harry Potter to work everything out, yet again (remember two years ago?), I don't think he will this time. Something is just not quite right.

Alastor, I know you've been enjoying your retirement, but we really need you here. I feel like I'm just not seeing something, and I'm sure you'll be able to.

Yes, that was unashamed flattery. Oh, Alastor, please. Do it for me.

Yours hopefully,  
Minerva

* * *

_4 November 1993_

Dear Minerva,  
Albus should have owled me himself rather than put the task on your pretty shoulders. If it's indeed the Chamber, then you'll need more than just my eyes out. I was there when it was opened last time, same as you.

From what I've read, it's got to be an inside job. What help can I be?

Alastor

* * *

_5 November 1993_

Dear Alastor,

Of course it's an inside job. That's the scary part. What student would be able to practice such dark arts?

Alastor, I'm begging you. Please, come and keep an eye out.

I might just let you kiss me if you catch the culprit. No. If you catch them, I'll let you do more than kiss me. I'll kiss you if you come here and keep an eye out, all right?

Minerva

* * *

_6 November 1993_

Dear Minerva,

You really play dirty, you know that? But I want two kisses when I arrive.

Alastor

* * *

_7 November 1993_

A—

Deal. See you Friday.

—M

* * *

Date: 9 November 1993  
To: all staff members  
From: Albus  
Re: Alastor Moody

Gentlemen and ladies, thanks to the tiresome efforts of Professor McGonagall, Auror Alastor Moody will be joining our ranks to help keep an eye on things here. I ask all of you to give him the same respect you've been giving to the regular Ministry forces.

Moody will be officially joining staff as a second Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher; he will fill in for Remus Lupin on his sick days and might teach on other random occasions.

There will be a small welcoming reception for him Friday night, in my office. I'll be most delighted to see all of you there.

Albus

* * *

_13 November 1993_

Dear Percy,

I'm very pleased that your N.E.W.T. studies are going well, dear. Your father says that as long as your marks are high enough (which I don't think you'll have any troubles doing!), you should have your choice of places. Don't discount your father's power of recommendation, too—he's been in the Ministry for a while now, so he knows almost everyone.

Can you please tell your sister to write? We haven't heard from Ginny in almost a month, since before that poor boy's death. I know she's probably been shaken up badly by everything (first Hermione, poor girl!, and then her own classmate!), but I'd really like to hear from her.

Love,  
Mum

* * *

_16 November 1993_

Dear Mum,

I'm really sorry I haven't been writing. You're quite right: Colin's death shook me something awful. No one really knows whether it was suicide or murder, but I think it was suicide. He was pretty lonely.

Classes are going well, all things considered. There's a contingent of Aurors here now, as well as Alastor Moody, who's told me he knows Dad. They've been poking around a lot, and more than once they've come into a classroom to just "look around", although what they're looking for I don't know.

I don't really have anything else to say... I'm feeling all right, so don't worry about me.

Love,  
Ginny

* * *

_16 November 1993_

Dear Tom,

My mother's so annoying. She wants me to come home!

_Why?_

Because of all the attacks. It makes me laugh, actually. Oooh, I wish I could see her face when she learns that it was me. When the real, the powerful Ginevra Weasley shows her hand!

_You're getting quite the flair for the dramatic there._

Why shouldn't I? I'm good! Admit it, Tom, I'm good! How many 13-year-olds can cast the Avada Kedavra?

_Not many, I admit. But you have had me teaching you._

Yes, I have. You're the greatest, Tom. But I can't stay long. I do have classes and such. And even if I can cast the Killing Curse, I still need to practice my Transfiguration.

_Yes. You do. Transfiguration is very important, especially when duelling._

So I'll write later. Bye, Tom!

* * *

Date: 7 December 1993  
From: Professor McGonagall  
To: All Students  
Re: Christmas Holidays

Please sign your name below if you wish to stay at Hogwarts over Christmas:

1. Harry Potter  
2. Ginny Weasley  
3. Percy Weasley  
4. Penelope Clearwater  
5. Derrick Bole  
6. Cedric Diggory

* * *

_10 December 1993_

Alastor Moody's Journal

Only six students staying for Christmas. One must be person opening Chamber. Not sure why, but makes sense.—probably b/c holidays good time to sneak around. BUT no students, so no victims. Culprit might not want to stay without victims.

Victims so far: two Muggleborns. Both Gryff. Means must either be Slyth (Heir of Slyth, hence Slyth student), or Gryff (better access to victims). Link?

Harry Potter. Granger friend / Creevey fan (says Minerva). Could Potter be killer? Anyone could be killer, of course. Would Potter kill own best friend?

Imperius? But who?

Hm...

Albus cryptic; says he knows who but not how. Won't say more. Hate that. Wish I had some Vserum to put in his pumpkin juice, but Snape says all his stores are empty. Someone must have stolen it.

* * *

_24 December 1993_

Dear Horace,

I beg you not to throw this letter out upon reading its subject matter. First let me explain to you my suspicions.

I am sure you have heard of the attacks within Hogwarts: two Muggleborn students murdered (yes, I say murdered), both in Gryffindor House. Naturally, I have brought in Alastor Moody to investigate, and he agrees with me that it must be someone within Gryffindor, which is indeed sad for that House.

My belief, Horace, is that the Chamber of Secrets is being opened once more, by the same person who opened it last time. I will not insult your intelligence by thinking that you believe that to be Hagrid, for we both know he would never willfully harm fellow students, and that if he had in fact been responsible for Myrtle's death, he would have come straight to me for help. In addition, Slytherin's descendent would have to be a Parselmouth, and there is only one known Parselmouth in the world. That person, however, was last known to be in Albania, not here in England.

Therefore I must conclude that Lord Voldemort is working through someone else, and moreover that he must be doing it from afar. However, even the most skilled Legilimens cannot possess another person across continents.

I hope by now you understand how urgent it is that we share knowledge, for I fear more and more students may die, and that at least one is being possessed by Lord Voldemort, whether willingly or no. I am not sure which frightens me more, to be honest.

I have long wondered how Lord Voldemort survived Halloween night, 1981, and after extensive research and thought, I came to the horrible realisation that there was only one way for Voldemort to have been defeated and yet still be capable of possessing Professor Quirrel two years ago. Voldemort must have had a Horcrux... or perhaps more than one.

Horace, I know that Tom Riddle was one of your favorites, and I do not blame you for that. We all thought he would go far, and do good things... it is none of our faults that he took the path he did.

But I would very much like to know what the two of you discussed about Horcruxes. We must be the only two Hogwarts teachers in the past century who have even known about them, and as Tom did not come to me for information (and as I am sure he first killed before his seventh year), he must have had the information from you.

Horace, do not be ashamed. Do not feel guilty. Just, please, help me. I fear for my students, and I know that if you were in my position you'd do the same.

Please, Horace, I beg of you. Help me. Help the students.

Yours,  
Albus


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

_2 January 1994_

ANOTHER ATTACK AT HOGWARTS

The third in what is rapidly becoming a series of attacks occurred mere hours after the beginning of term. This time, however, it was not a student, nor even a wizard—it was the caretaker, Argus Filch, whose identity as a Squib was one of Hogwarts' worst-kept secrets. Filch's body, which had been stuffed into a broom closet, was discovered after his cat was heard wailing from several corridors away. Written on the door of the closet, in Filch's blood, were the words, "The unworthy shall be purged."

"It follows the pattern perfectly," says Alastor Moody, who is officially a substitute Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher for Professor Remus Lupin's occasional bouts of mysterious illness. "Muggleborns and Squibs... it's clearly the Chamber of Secrets. I was there when it first opened, so I know the pattern. But last time, students were only Petrified, and only Myrtle Groves was killed, after which time the attacks stopped."

When asked if he felt the school should be closed, Professor Moody said, "Of course it should be. But It's Albus makes that decision, not me."

This is indeed terrifying news, and this reporter wonders if many of the parents of children currently on holiday will allow them to come back.

"It's really a huge risk now," says Lucius Malfoy, member of the Board of Governors. "My wife and I considered sending our son to Durmstrang, but as the attacks are only targeting Muggleborns and Squibs, Draco isn't at risk. But, personally, I'd highly advise the parents of Muggleborns to send their children elsewhere."

Albus Dumbledore at last agreed to speak with your reporter, but all he was willing to say was:

"I am perfectly confident that we will find out the culprit before long. This castle will not stand such violence for long."

But is Dumbledore's confidence in his staff misplaced?

* * *

_3 January 1994_

Dear Albus,

It has taken me a while to decide how, or indeed whether, to answer your letter. In the end, though, I believe you're right. Tom must be stopped. Three deaths!

A Horcrux, as I told Tom Riddle, is a magical artifact containing a fragment of soul. The soul is damaged through murder, and the wizard wishing to split his soul then uses that damage to his advantage. I remember that Tom asked me what a Horcrux was, and how to make one (which I would never have told him, I hope you believe, even if I did know!), and also whether it wouldn't be better to have a seven-part soul.

If you think that You-Know-Who has a seven part soul, Albus, then we are indeed doomed.

Yours,  
Horace

* * *

_4 January 1994_

Dear Tom,

That was so much fun!!

_Filch?_

Yes! Don't you remember? I thought—the diary, the Horcrux...

_It's only a faint memory that gets transfered back into the diary from when I join you._

Oh, that's a pity. It was fun, that one. I lured him to his own office, which has a little toilet, and then all I had to do was open the sink and let the Basilisk out. He yelled, and then he went silent. Such a silence!

_It's a great sound, I agree. So. Who's next?_

I dunno. I still don't have Harry.

_Ginny, are you sure you want him?_

TOM!

_No, hear me out, Ginny. He's only half-blood, you say! Why not take a Pureblood wizard? And how do you know that it was really Harry who defeated the Dark Lord?_

Harry remembers it.

_He does?? You never told me_

I heard him telling Ron. Whenever Dementors get near him, he hears his parents' voices, and hears the night Voldemort killed them. He hears Voldemort's voice and then sees the green flash of light.

_Hm. That is pretty convincing._

Yeah. So he's got power, somewhere. Even if he doesn't use it.

_He doesn't use his power? That's foolish. And he doesn't know that you're doing all this for him?_

No. It makes me so sad, Tom. I want to tell him, I really do, but he'd probably get scared and run away.

_Ginny, you don't want a boy like that. He's too weak._

I guess... I guess you're right. I hate it, but I guess you're right. I need a new goal, then.

_Yes, you do. And I know exactly the right goal for you._

What?

_You could try to get me out of this diary._

Why should I do that? You'd probably just kill me. No, Tom, I don't trust you.

_But, Ginny, think! Together we could take over the world!_

No, Tom, thanks, but no. You're staying there.

* * *

_7 January 1994_

Dear Horace,

Thank you so very much. I believe I know where to begin now. Please enjoy the enclosed box of crystallized pineapple.

Yours,  
Albus

* * *

_8 January 1994_

Dear Tom,

Moody's a right pain in the arse.

_Alastor Moody?_

Yes, what other Moody is here?

_What is he doing?_

He keeps barging into classes. McGonagall's going spare; she's threatened to turn him into a hedgehog if he doesn't stop. I think he's sweet on her.

_Yes, he always was._

What? Eww, gross. Moody, sweet on McGonagall? Anyone sweet on McGonagall! Yuck!

_She used to be very beautiful._

I can't imagine that. She's so old.

_She wasn't always old. You'll be old one day, too._

I'll never be that ugly. I want to stay beautiful my entire life.

_Do you? That's a difficult quest._

Yes. I've decided. I don't care about being immortal, I don't want to live forever. And I don't want to rule the world. But I do want to be the most beautiful creature in the world, for as long as I live. And you're going to help me, Tom.

_All right._

Good.

_Do you want people to just believe you to be beautiful, or do you want to actually be beautiful?_

Why would I want people only to believe me beautiful? What's the point of that?

_Well, it means that everyone would think you were beautiful. If you simply are beautiful, some people might still not find you so._

Oh. Well, I want to be able to look in the mirror and see what everyone else sees.

_So you want to be beautiful._

Well, yes.

_Okay. There's a good manuscript in the Restricted Section, entitled Su Belleza—"On Beauty." It's in Italian._

I don't read Italian.

_Sure you do. Conversum, remember?_

Oh, right.

_Read that one, and you should learn a few things._

Good. Bye.

* * *

_12 January 1994_

DUMBLEDORE SACKED

The Hogwarts Board of Governors announced their decision today to dismiss Albus Dumbledore from his position as Headmaster.

"It's taken awhile," said Xavier Brown, speaking for the entire Board, "to come to a decision. Many of us were loathe to sack Dumbledore, since he's been such an icon of the school. But, after much debate, we came to the conclusion that, icon or no, he's clearly no longer keeping our children safe."

One member of the Board, who wished to remain anonymous, said, "I really didn't want to sack Dumbledore—I mean, if he can't catch the culprit, who can? But sometime's you've got to go with the majority."

Most of the Board had varying degrees of the same message: We didn't want to, but we had to.

Dumbledore disappeared from the school within hours after the decision was reached. His whereabouts are currently unknown.

When asked who would succeed Dumbledore, Brown said, "Minerva McGonagall is currently holding the position. We won't choose a new head for at least another month."

Minerva McGonagall is well-known as a Hogwarts figure, having taught Transfiguration for over thirty years. She declined an interview, though she did tell reporters, "How do you think I can have time for a interview when I have a murderer to find?" (For Minerva McGonagall's biography, see page 11.)

Parents have already begun pulling their children out. Rachel Macmillan, whose son is in his third year, admits that she's already found a house in France.

"I want to see my son grow up," she says. "I don't want him to be just another victim."

When it was pointed out that her family was Pureblood, Mrs Macmillan said angrily, "I don't think it will matter after a while."

* * *

_12 January 1994_

Dear Tom,

Dumbledore's gone!

_What?_

Dumbledore! They sacked him! McGonagall's acting Headmistress now. But this probably means that they're going to be looking out for Dark magic more and more.

_Yes, very probably. You'll have to stop using the Avada Kedavra._

I know. Oh well. There's still the Basilisk.

_Yes, there is. How many more Mudbloods are there?_

Oh, tons. I made a list, actually. But I don't care, really. I want to be beautiful.

_Very well, then. What have you discovered?_

Not much, to be honest. That book you recommended was crap. It was too abstract. It didn't talk about power at all.

_Oh._

Tom, you're not being very helpful anymore.

_Ginny, that's because I'm stuck in this diary. It would be far better if I could become a person again._

Tom, we've been through

_I just need enough life force to resurrect my soul._

Not a body?

_No, of course not. I can construct my own body from this._

So how do you get life force?

_Simply by writing in me._

So I've been giving you mine, all this time? Why aren't I dead?

_No, no, you've not been giving me yours. I haven't been taking it from you. I realized it was far better not to. But someone else might do._

I'd have to give you away?

_Possibly. Let me think about this for a while._

* * *

_29 January 1994_

SIRIUS BLACK SPOTTED IN HOGSMEADE

For many months, the biggest worry of Hogwarts parents has been the rash of student murders at the school. But just yesterday another worry was added when the escaped convict Sirius Black was spotted in Hogsmeade.

Madam Rosmerta, who runs the Three Broomsticks pub in the village, reported to the Ministry that she'd spotted Black in a back alleyway yesterday afternoon.

"He was so skinny I hardly recognized him," Rosmerta said. "But then he spoke to me, and I recognized the voice. I knew him during his Hogwarts years, of course. I never thought he'd have turned murderer! Well, who could know? So after he spoke to me, I yelled, and I shot a Stunning Spell at him, but he'd disappeared."

Although the Aurors arrived on the spot within minutes of Rosmerta's alert, Black was nowhere to be found. Rufus Scrimgeour, head of the department, says he suspects that Black has a hideout somewhere in the hills around the village.

The Ministry has been extremely tight-lipped about Black's possible targets, but reliable sources inform us that Black's most likely target is Harry Potter, who defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named twelve years ago.

"It makes sense," Rosmerta said, when this was mentioned to her. "If he's after poor Harry, then he'd want to stay nearby, and there are loads of caves up in the hills. Black could be hiding there quite easily. I don't like the Dementors, but I admit glad they're here looking for him."

The Dementors have been patrolling the Hogsmeade area since September, on the order of the Minister for Magic.

* * *

_10 February 1994_

Dear Tom,

I want Harry back. I have to have him.

_Why did you change your mind?_

I don't know! I love him! And I know you don't think highly of love, but I'm in charge here, remember?

_Right. I could decide to stop helping you, though._

You could. But you never have. You're convinced that I'll eventually let you out of here. But I won't.

_Fine. Whatever. So. Tell me. Why do you want Harry?_

Valentine's Day is coming up, Tom! I want to hold his hand! I want him to kiss me!

_Ginny, why haven't you ever tried a love potion?_

Because I want him to love me for me! Not with some stupid potion.

_But maybe he just hasn't noticed you properly._

He's spent a whole month at my house.

_But the love potion could act as a catalyst—it could get him to start thinking about you in the right way._

Maybe...

_Just a little one, a mild one. Perhaps he's not even noticed that you're a girl. Lots of boys are like that._

This is true. All right, so how do I make a love potion? I have four days.

_Borrow your brother's copy of Advanced Potion Making. He is taking Potions, right?_

Who, Percy?

_Yes, him._

Yes, of course.

_There's a recipe for Kiss Me, You Fool_

WHAT?

_Yes, that's the name of the potion. "Kiss Me, You Fool." It's designed to encourage affection._

Well then. We'll give it a try. Thanks, Tom.

_Anytime, Ginny._

* * *

_13 February 1994_

Dear Remus,

Will you please do me the honor of meeting me in Hogsmeade this coming weekend? An old friend of yours wishes to explain several things.

Yours,  
Albus


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

_14 February 1994_

Dear Minerva,

I'm sending this with Fawkes because I'm sure the owls are being watched. But I needed to send it in writing so that we have a record.

Sirius is innocent. He's come to me here, at the Hog's Head, and told me that it was in fact Peter Pettigrew who was the Potters' Secret Keeper. They switched, without ever telling anyone. Pettigrew had been the spy, for at least a year.

I should start at the beginning. It's simply so astounding that I never saw... But. To begin.

Sirius Black is an unregistered animagus. He, Potter, and Pettigrew discovered Lupin's lycanthropy in their second year, and in their fifth year became animagi to keep him company during his transformations. They would sneak out to the Shrieking Shack, and then later to Hogsmeade and around the grounds—which is how the four boys came to know the school so well. Sirius mentioned a map as well, and said that Filch had stolen it from them. We'll need to search the files, as it shows the entirety of the school as well as the positions of persons within the school boundaries.

So, once Pettigrew had betrayed the Potters' location to Lord Voldemort, Sirius tracked him down, and found him in the street of Muggles. After shouting that Sirius had killed Lily and James, Pettigrew blew up the street, cut off his own finger, and transformed into a rat, in which form he's been hiding for the past twelve years. In fact, he hid with a wizarding family—the Weasleys. Sirius says that he saw Pettigrew, identifiable by his missing finger, in a newspaper clipping over the summer. I believe the rat currently belongs to Ron Weasley, and should be within Hogwarts.

Black further says that he escaped by turning into a dog when needed; that the knowledge of his innocence never left him, as it wasn't a happy thought. He was able to slip through the bars and swim to the mainland. It's an incredible feat.

I have not gone barking mad. I believe Sirius is telling the truth. Remus Lupin has confirmed their becoming animagi. It's as astounding as it is clever.

Sirius is innocent, Minerva. Innocent. And we need Peter Pettigrew as proof.

How goes the search for the murderer?

Happy Valentine's Day,  
Albus

* * *

_14 February 1994_

Dear Albus,

This is astonishing. I trust you as always, however hard I find it to believe. Remus reiterated the story as you told it, and has begun a search of Filch's files for the map.

I've sent Moody off to find the rat. Ron Weasley says it's been hiding ever since Miss Granger's death, when Harry took posession of her cat. Well, a cat and a rat in one dormitory is obviously problematic.

Do you think it at all likely that Pettigrew is the murderer? Access to the Gryffindors, and you know how Moody goes on about it being most likely a Gryffindor?

Happy Valentine's to you, too,  
Minerva

p.s. I've communicated with Crookshanks, Miss Granger's cat, who confirms that Scabbers never smelled right, and has suggested Moody try the kitchens. I'll contact you as soon as we find him. I hope no one else's cat has eaten him, as much as he might deserve it.

* * *

_16 February 1994_

Dear Albus,

You've got to be kidding me. Black, innocent? Next you'll be telling me that Harry Potter is the culprit behind these attacks!

Nevertheless, I will meet you in Hogsmeade as you request.

Fudge

* * *

_17 February 1994_

SIRIUS BLACK CLEARED OF ALL CHARGES

In an astounding move last night, the Wizengamot cleared Sirius Black of all charges against him, and instead convicted Peter Pettigrew of his crimes.

Pettigrew, it turns out, is an unregistered Animagus, along with Sirius Black and the late James Potter. It was in fact Pettigrew, not Black, who had been spying for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named for at least a year before Harry Potter defeated him, and Pettigrew, not Black, who blew apart an entire street of Muggles before cutting off his own finger and turning himself into a rat.

Pettigrew then lived with an unknown wizarding family before he was noticed by Sirius Black, who has been silent on how he knew where to look for Pettigrew. Black then escaped Azkaban using his Animagus form (now registered) and traveled to Hogwarts, because, he says, "Harry was in great danger with Pettigrew so nearby. The moment He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named returns, Pettigrew would have been perfectly placed to kill him."

Fudge says he is "delighted" to announce the capture of the real culprit behind the horrible mass murder of thirteen years ago.

Pettigrew faces life in Azkaban following a public trial early next week.

* * *

_18 February 1994_

Dear Tom,

The love potion worked!

_Yes?_

I got Harry to kiss me today! It's a few days late, but it's still a kiss.

_And did you enjoy it?_

Honestly, not really. He's not very good.

_I'm sorry sorry not sorry Damn._

You're not sorry to hear it. I doused you with Veritaserum again. I've still got some left from what I originally stole.

_Why did you douse me with Veritaserum this time?_

I want to know what it is you want out of me.

_I want to be human again._

That's all?

_I want to rid the school of Mudbloods._

What else?

_I want to kill you._

Hah! You can't! I'm in charge!

_But if you're so in charge, why haven't you gotten rid of this book? You're scared, aren't you? You know that if you turn me in, you'll be in trouble. They won't forgive you. You've killed. You used the Avada Kedavra, you strangled and cut. You stole. You set a Basilisk on the school. It's all your fault._

But

_But nothing. Ginny Weasley, murderess._

So? I had to!

_It's a long road to power, Ginny. And you can't do it alone. YOU can't. I was able to_

Until Harry offed you.

_And I want to find out how he did that. I'm sure it was some fluke._

You mean, you didn't think of something.

_Yes, I admit it, I was probably arrogant. This time, though, I won't be._

What do you mean, this time?

_I want you to get me out of here._

NO! I'm not giving you away! You said it yourself! You want to kill me! I don't want to die!

_You'll die anyway, when you get old. What difference does it make?_

I don't believe you! You're trying to poison me, aren't you?

_No, of course not._

Liar.

_I can't be lying. You doused me with Veritaserum yourself._

Then you're just writing around the issue. How about this: What is your current plan for getting out of this diary?

_Getting a new owner who will write in me and give me their own life force, so that the fragment of my soul enclosed here can strengthen._

So as long as I keep you, you can't do that.

_But you have to keep me._

But I don't have to write in you!!

_I don't think you'll be able to stop. You're addicted._

No, I'm not!

* * *

_5 March 1994_

Dear Harry,

I know this letter will come out of the blue, but I'm your godfather. I don't know if anyone ever told you. And... I'd like to get to know you, now that my name has been cleared. Would you like to meet me in Hogsmeade at the next weekend off? I've enclosed a permission slip—Remus mentioned to me that you'd not been allowed out while I was loose and supposedly after you.

I can't wait to meet you. Let me know ASAP.

Sirius

* * *

_6 March 1994_

Dear Sirius,

I can't wait. Next Hogsmeade weekend is Saturday after next.

See you,  
Harry

* * *

_18 March 1994_

Dear Tom,

_Hah! I knew you couldn't stop._

Shut up. I need your help. And it's been a month, so I hardly think it an addiction.

_Of course, my dear Ginny. What is it now?_

Harry's got a godfather, that Sirius Black. He was cleared a few weeks ago, and now Sirius wants him to come live with him!

_So?_

So I'm going to lose Harry! I wanted him to come and live with us, with me and my family!

_Why can't you visit Harry and his godfather instead?_

Because there's no way Mum would let me!

_You shouldn't let her stand in your way._

You mean, just insist on moving out? I don't think Dad or my brothers would let me get very far. And they're rather big.

_But you're more powerful now, aren't you?_

Yeah... I dunno. That doesn't seem right. They are family.

_What is family but people who hold you back?_

They love me, Tom. They

_wouldn't let you do something that would make you very happy, right? Living with Harry would make you happy._

Yes, it would. But

_And you say there's no way they'd let you._

No, Mum would say I'm too young. But

_And are you?_

No! But

_So you should just run off, and if they stop you_

I don't want to kill them!

_I never said to kill them!_

Oh.

_Why did you assume I meant that?_

Because you said I was more powerful than they were.

_I just meant you could best them in a duel._

Oh. Okay. But what if Sirius doesn't want me to come live with them?

_That might happen. And if you duelled with Sirius?_

He's a hulking big man, Tom, he'd probably just throw away his wand and clunk me on the head.

_There are spells for physical strength._

Yeah?

_Yes. Potions. Probably in your brother's book again._

But I'd still be duelling Sirius, and Harry loves Sirius like a father.

_Harry told you this?_

Yes. We're good friends now. He likes me a lot.

_Have you told him about Hermione and Colin?_

No, no reason to upset him more. I think killing Hermione was a mistake as far as Harry goes.

_Oh? He loved her?_

I don't know. He liked her.

_But she was a Mudblood! Doesn't he have any pride?_

He didn't. I'll turn him around. And when we grow up we'll get married and have loads of children.

_Whatever happened to being beautiful? Or to Evil Ramona? What about your plans for taking over the world?_

They don't matter anymore, now that Harry's mine.

_Except, you say, for Sirius._

Right. Sirius. But you said a strengthening potion could help me in a physical fight, and my magical powers are far greater than anyone else's in my year. In fact, sometimes I have to pretend to be a lot worse than I am in class, or the teachers will get suspicious. And more than once Moody's nearly caught me in the Restricted Section. That eye of his can see through Disilliusionment Charms, it's awful.

_Is he still prowling around?_

Yes, of course. He still takes Defence once a month. I wish I knew why Lupin was out so often.

_Maybe he's a werewolf._

What? That's ridiculous.

_Check it with the moon phases._

Fine. Bye.

* * *

_20 March 1994_

Dear Sirius,

Hogsmeade was so much fun! We'll have to do this next weekend as well.

Anyway, I have a question about summer. Would it be all right if two of the Weasleys came to stay with us? Ron and Ginny, they're my two good friends. Ron's owling their parents, but I'm sure they'd be okay with it.

Where do you live, anyway?

Harry

* * *

_22 March 1994_

Dear Ron and Ginny,

Your mother and I have finally agreed that, as long as we meet and approve of Sirius Black beforehand, you and Ginny are welcome to stay for the first month of the holidays with Harry and his godfather. I'm hoping to get tickets to the Quidditch World Cup this summer, so the second month we'll take Harry with us, assuming that's all right with Sirius.

Love,  
Dad

* * *

_23 March 1994_

Dear Harry,

I live in London, which is why this owl took so long to get to you.

I'd love to have company this summer. I live at my parents' old house, which is large and gloomy, and needs a lot of cleaning before it's really inhabitable. There's a house-elf, but he hasn't cleaned anything in ages. I might have to give him clothes—you know, free him. Doubt he'd like you very much, as my parents were in with Voldemort. One of the reasons people wanted to suspect me so much—like father, like son, as they say.

In any case, Ron and Ginny are perfectly welcome to come and stay with us, as long as their parents say it's okay.

Sirius

* * *

_30 March 1994_

Dear Tom,

I don't believe it! Lupin is a werewolf!

_I'm not surprised to hear it. If he's absent once a month, that's pretty suspicious. How did you find out?_

It's full moon now, and he missed class.

_Yes, of course he would. But where does he go to transform?_

No idea. But there's the Wolfsbane Potion now. When Snape took the lessons at the beginning of the year, he made sure we learned about werewolves. Wolfsbane keeps them from losing their minds during the transformation.

_Clever. But what if he forgets a dose?_

Then he'd be lose among the students as a werewolf. Merlin help us. I hope that never happens. I don't think even I could take down a werewolf. They're hard to kill, as Snape made us learn.

_That doesn't seem like such a good idea, to have a werewolf teaching in a school._

No, no, it isn't.

_Whose idea?_

Dumbledore's, of course. But Dumbledore's gone, so it's still McGonagall as Acting Headmistress. The Board haven't been able to choose a new head.

_What would happen if you outed him?_

He'd get sacked. And serve him right!

_Why not do it, then?_

* * *

_10 April 1994_

WEREWOLF TEACHING AT HOGWARTS

As if the dangers of this year were not enough, it was recently revealed that Remus J. Lupin, who teaches Defence Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts, is, in fact, a werewolf. An anonymous tip sent to the Daily Prophet led your reporter to search the Ministry's Werewolf Registry, where Lupin's name could easily be found alongside the names of such monsters as Fenrir Greyback and Castor Pitstock.

If Albus Dumbledore had not already been sacked, this would surely be cause for his dismissal. Dumbledore was unavailable for comment, as usual.

Acting Headmistress McGonagall told reporters, "Yes, of course we knew he was a werewolf. That's why he was taking the Wolfsbane Potion every month. Our Potions Master is one of the best in the country and has never failed."

The Wolfsbane Potion, which allows a transformed werewolf to keep its head, does not prevent the bites from being infectious during the transformation. In addition, the werewolf must take it for the entire week before the full moon; a missed dose renders the entire treatment ineffectual.

"It's completely unacceptable," says Augusta Longbottom, who has rarely spoken out against Dumbledore's policies. "I have nothing against werewolves and other part-humans, but putting one in a school... that's far too risky."

* * *

_13 April 1994_

Alastor Moody's journal

Wish Lupin could still be here. But no one wants to stay at the school if a werewolf's teaching, so he left. Still, not too many students anyway. About 150, I'd say.

Maybe the Heir left along with the rest?

Somehow I don't think so. Slytherin's Heir wouldn't leave Hogwarts. That's what this is all about. The school, the building.

I feel I'm missing something important.

* * *

_14 April 1994_

Dear Sirius,

I have recently heard that Harry Potter will be moving in with you come this summer. I am writing to insist that he stay with his Muggle relatives. I know you want to get to know your godson, but it was for Harry's safety that I placed him with his relatives, and with Voldemort still active, we cannot let Harry's safety be anything but of utmost importance.

Petunia Dursley is Lily's sister, and it is in her blood that Harry's protection lies. As long as he can call their house home, Harry is safe with them. As soon as any other place becomes his home, he loses that protection. If Harry comes to live with you in London, he will immediately be vulnerable to attack from Voldemort and the Death Eaters.

I'm terribly sorry to deprive you of what should be a great joy, but as long as Voldemort lives, Harry must remain as protected as possible.

Yours,  
Albus

* * *

_16 April 1994_

Albus,

Shove it up your nose.

No, I understand. Can he at least visit?

Sirius

* * *

_18 April 1994_

Dear Sirius,

Yes, Harry may come visit you, but he must remain at his aunt and uncle's for at least two weeks before he leaves. I appreciate your cooperation.

Yours,  
Albus

* * *

_20 April 1994_

Dear Harry,

Bad news. Dumbledore says you can't come live with me permanently. I know, I know. According to him, you have to be able to call your aunt and uncle's house "home" in order to stay protected from Voldemort and the Death Eaters.

HOWEVER, you're welcome to come stay with me after you've been with the Dursleys for two weeks. But it has to be two weeks with them, unfortunately. Maybe I should come and pick you up on my motorbike. It flies. Arthur Weasley would have a fit, I'm sure. And if Petunia is how I remember her, she'll have a fit just looking at me. Have you mentioned that I'm innocent? If not, don't. The Muggles still think I'm an escaped convict. What fun!

How about it? You stay with your aunt and uncle for two weeks, then I pick you up and we go to London.

Love,  
Sirius


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

_24 April 1994_

Dear Tom,

I hate Dumbledore!

_Why?_

He's not letting Harry move out of his aunt and uncle's place?

_Whyever not?_

Something about needing the protection. It's stupid! I can protect Harry.

_I'm sure you can. But you can't tell anyone, can you?_

Tom! You're so hateful!

_No, I'm just truthful._

I HATE YOU!

* * *

_30 April 1994_

Dear Sirius,

The school board is meeting in a few days' time to vote for a new headmaster. It would be such a pity if Lucius Malfoy were ill for the meeting, would it not?

Yours,  
Albus

* * *

_5 May 1994_

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE RE-INSTATED AS HOGWARTS HEADMASTER

The Hogwarts Board of Governors met last night for final votes on the controversial choice of headmaster. To everyone's surprise, Albus Dumbledore was re-instated.

"We looked at every other candidate, including Minerva McGonagall and Horace Slughorn, both of whom have had excellent teaching careers and held Head of House positions, but we slowly realized that Albus Dumbledore was the only person right for the job," said Xavier Brown, to nods from the rest of the Board members.

After his tragic mis-handling of the murders earlier this year, and his appointment of a werewolf to a teaching position, it can hardly be a surprise that many parents are protesting his re-appointment.

"It's a scandal," says Charlotte Greengrass, whose daughter is in her third year. "I don't fear for Daphne's safety anymore, now that the attacks have stopped, but I'm not sure I want her learning magic from someone like that."

Albus Dumbledore was finally available for comment, but only said that he was "delighted with the decision."

Dumbledore will return to his post next Monday.

* * *

_5 May 1994_

Sirius,

My most sincere thanks.

Albus

* * *

Date: 8 May 1994  
To: Heads of House  
From: Albus  
Re: Slytherin's Heir

Dear all,

Let's catch this person once and for all. Moody has procured Secrecy Sensors for each of you. Please use them liberally on your own House.

I'm most heartily embarrassed that we couldn't catch the culprit without such blatant intrusion ont the students' privacy, but even I make mistakes.

Albus

* * *

_15 May 1994_

Dear Tom,

They've got Secrecy Sensors! What do I do?

_I'm just a diary._

But all the things I know, all the

_You're not concealing me, though. And no one will know I'm a Horcrux just by looking at me. Trust me, a Secrecy Sensor will not pick me up._

You sure?

_I'm Tom Riddle, you silly girl._

Well, I'm Ginevra Weasley, you bully. I ought to destroy you.

_You don't know how to destroy me._

I'll find out!

_You don't want to destroy me. You don't dare._

I'll hide you!

_Ginny, you have no idea how powerful I am._

You're threatening me.

_Yes, I am._

But you can't do anything to me. You're just a fragment of soul.

_Stupid girl, look at what I've already made you do! You've killed three people. You killed one with your own wand!_

But you didn't make me do those! I wanted to kill them! And I don't regret it!

_Then why are you so afraid of having me picked up by a search? You're scared of being found out._

I don't want Harry to stop liking me!

_Which he will, if he ever learns that you killed his best friend._

Oh, no, it's McG

_Ginny?_

_Ginny?_

* * *

_15 May 1994_

Dear Molly and Arthur,

I have both good and bad news. The good news is that all your children are alive and safe. The bad news is that young Ginny Weasley has been the victim of an unfortunate acquaintance.

I regret to tell you that your daughter was the source of the murders this past year. We're not entirely sure what sort of punishment is appropriate for her actions, as she was undoubtedly duped by Lord Voldemort, who was acting through a diary containing a fragment of his soul. She is not entirely blameless, however, and admits to her numerous crimes freely. She is deeply confused, and greatly needs her parents.

Please come to the school at once. We must discuss what action to take.

Yours sincerely,  
Albus Dumbledore

* * *

_20 May 1994_

Hello, Tom.

_Hello, Albus. I recognized your writing._

What have you been doing to Miss Weasley?

_To whom?_

Tom, Tom, let's not play games.

_Quite a thing for you to say. Presumably you confiscated this diary from Miss Weasley, so you ought to know perfectly well what has been done to her, especially if you know about me._

An astute observation, Tom. Miss Weasley was indeed in possession of this diary.

_What have you discovered?_

Horcruxes, Tom, Horcruxes.

_What about Horcruxes?_

In the plural, right?

_I don't That is to say, I_

Professor Slughorn was here, Tom. He mentioned a conversation the two of you had during your sixth year.

_Did he now?_

Yes, he did.

_Oh._

Speechless, Tom? You should prepare your last words, because this diary is going to be burned shortly.

_Fire won't destroy me, Albus._

Phoenix fire will. Oh, and look, Fawkes will be moulting in just a few minutes. He's such a lovely bird to have around. Phoenixes are amazing, are they not?

_May you rot in Hell._

Oh, I think you'll learn about Hell far before I do.

* * *

_1 June 1994_

HOGWARTS MURDERER APPREHENDED

Ginevra Weasley, the youngest of the current Weasley clan, was arrested yesterday by Ministry authorities for the murder of two Hogwarts students and one of its employees.

Albus Dumbledore, headmaster, reportedly tried to prevent Miss Weasley's guilt from reaching the public for as long as possible. "She's only thirteen," he told reporters. "She was under the influence of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and needs treatment more than a trial."

Miss Weasley was heard to say, "I know what I did and I don't regret it."

Cornelius Fudge, however, said, "I don't care if she was acting under the Imperius Curse, she's got to stand trial for what she did."

Molly and Arthur Weasley declined an interview.

Lucius Malfoy, one of the Board of Governors, commented, "I'm not surprised the Weasleys won't talk. Their own daughter, killing Muggleborns? It's shocking. There must have been something wrong at home. And these are the people who draw up our laws?"

Harry Potter, who was a very close friend of Miss Weasley, said, "I was shocked when I first learned, but when I heard her explaining what had happened, I don't think she's guilty. She's just terribly confused. She used to be a really nice girl."

For readers who might be unaware, the major crimes for which Miss Weasley is to stand trial are as follows:

1. The murder of Hermione Granger, 23 September 1993, through the use of a Basilisk 2. The murder of Colin Creevey, 31 October 1993, with the Killing Curse 3. The murder of Argus Filch, 1 January 1994, through the use of the Basilisk

Innumerable other small crimes, which were at the time classed as small school pranks, are also revealed to be of her doing.

Miss Weasley will stand trial on June 8. It is a closed trial.

* * *

_8 June 1994_

TRANSCRIPT OF THE TRIAL OF GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY, ACCUSED OF THREE MURDERS

**Cornelius Oswald Fudge**: Trial of the 8th of June into the murders of Hermione Jane Granger, Colin Clint Creevey, and Argus Woods Filch, by Ginevra Molly Weasley, of the Burrow. Interrogators are Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister for Magic; Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Deparment of Magical Law Enforcement. Court Scribe is Terence Lucius Higgs. Witness for the Defence is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. You are Ginevra Molly Weasley, of the Burrow?

**Ginevra Molly Weasley**: Yes.

**Fudge**: Do you admit to the crimes which have been laid before you?

**Miss Weasley**: Yes, I do.

**Fudge**: Well, then, that seems straightforward.

**Amelia Susan Bones**: The standard punishment for murder by a minor is three months in Azkaban's youth section, per murder. Still, Fudge, she's rather young, isn't she? Shouldn't we hear what she has to say?

**Fudge**: Very well, very well. Miss Weasley, go ahead.

**Miss Weasley**: I do not claim to be blameless in what I did. I murdered three people, and in my mind at the time it was for the best. I wanted—I wanted—

**Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**: Go on.

**Miss Weasley**: I wanted Harry Potter to notice me.

**Fudge**: So you murdered his friend?

**Miss Weasley**: That's what Tom told me to do.

**Madam Bones**: Who's Tom?

**Miss Weasley**: Tom Riddle. The boy who became Lord V-Voldemort.

**Fudge**: I beg your pardon! How could You-Know-Who, who I know to be in Albania, have affected this girl here?

**Dumbledore**: You're very right, Cornelius. Voldemort is indeed in Albania. However, he left parts of his soul behind. One of them was concealed in this diary here.

**Fudge**: Record that a small, black, and extremely burnt diary has been presented as evidence.

**Madam Bones**: And how are we to know that this ever held a part of Lord Voldemort's soul? Why is it burnt?

**Dumbledore**: I confess that I had not thought it necessary to retain this as evidence. My first priority was to remove the soul from within it. In order to do that, I placed it in the heart of a phoenix's burning fire.

**Madam Bones**: Yes, that would do it, I'd say. Dumbledore, you're trustworthy. If you say that this little book held a fragment of Voldemort's soul, then I accept your testimony as truth. Fudge?

**Fudge**: Yes, yes, I suppose that will have to do. So, Miss Weasley, we accept that you were influenced by You-Know-Who. However, that does not erase you of the guilt of three murders. Three!

**Miss Weasley**: I know.

**Fudge**: Do you want to go to Azkaban?

**Miss Weasley**: Not really. It sounds awful.

**Madam Bones**: For goodness' sake, child, are you even going to try to defend yourself?

**Miss Weasley**: What's the point? I did it all for Harry, and now he'll hate me forever. I killed his best friend, and then I just started killing because it was kind of cool. I thought it would impress him. But those didn't work, and so I finally had to resort to a mild love potion to get him to even kiss me, which was really nice. But then he wanted to be just friends. So, yeah. What's the point of defending myself if there's nothing out there for me?

**Madam Bones**: Record that the accused has begun to cry! Miss Weasley, you're twelve--

**Dumbledore**: Thirteen.

**Madam Bones**: Thirteen. You have a hundred years or more ahead of you. Fudge, this girl needs therapy, not Azkaban. Albus, what have you to say?

**Dumbledore**: I heartily agree. Miss Weasley simply misstepped.

**Fudge**: She killed three people! She nearly caused the shutdown of a great wizarding institution! She caused you to be sacked, Albus! Misstepped, my foot!

**Dumbledore**: And I have forgiven her for that.

**Fudge**: What about the parents of her victims? The Grangers and the Creeveys? She killed their children.

**Miss Weasley**: I spoke to them already. They're angry, but at Voldemort, not at me. I don't get it.

**Dumbledore**: They are angry at Voldemort because that is where the blame lies. Cornelius, if you send this girl to Azkaban, even for a short time, I believe she will die in there, or go insane.

**Fudge**: It's only the youth level! There aren't so many Dementors up there.

**Dumbledore**: Cornelius, can you imagine what she must hear? Have you no heart? Ginny, tell them what you hear.

**Fudge**: But—

**Madam Bones**: I want to hear this. Miss Weasley, go on. What do you hear when Dementors approach?

**Miss Weasley**: I hear—I hear Tom's voice. He tells me that I can be beautiful and loved, and that—and that all I need to do is let him out. Then he tells me I'm a failure, and that I deserve to die, and that—

**Madam Bones**: That's enough. Cornelius, be reasonable. She clearly needs therapy. As it is, she'll have enough bad publicity from this to last for several years.

**Dumbledore**: Do we really need another twisted soul ready to fall prey to a resurrected Voldemort? The Ministry's made enough mistakes in the past fifteen years, don't you think? Serious mistakes?

**Fudge**: Back to this diary. Miss Weasley, how did it come to be in your possession?

**Miss Weasley**: I found it in one of my textbooks at the beginning of my first year. I thought someone had left it there. It's a used textbook, you see.

**Fudge**: And how did this diary influence you?

**Miss Weasley**: I wrote it in, of course, and then Tom wrote back. And for the first year, he didn't do anything but listen to me. It was really nice, like having a friend in my pocket. But, I guess, he started telling me about all these spells that would get me power, and that by being powerful I could be popular. And since I really like Harry, I wanted to get Harry to notice me. But it wasn't until this fall that he suggested I use the Chamber to kill Hermione. I think, by that time, I was really hateful.

**Fudge**: Hence the first murder. And the second? That was not done by the Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets, which itself I find hard to believe.

**Dumbledore**: I have been down to the Chamber with Harry Potter, who has revealed himself to speak Parseltongue.

**Fudge**: Oh, now Potter's a Parselmouth!

**Dumbledore**: Indeed he is. He communicated with the Basilisk, at great personal risk, and it confirmed that Miss Weasley had been ordering it around, speaking Parseltongue.

**Fudge**: But we only have Potter's word for this.

**Miss Weasley**: Harry doesn't lie!

**Madam Bones**: Perhaps Potter can be summoned to testify? If you don't believe Dumbledore, Fudge?

**Fudge**: Very well, very well. I'll accept your testimony, Albus. But it's all getting so strange.

**Madam Bones**: It's very strange.

**Fudge**: Yes. The second murder, Miss Weasley?

**Miss Weasley**: Colin... I didn't like Colin. He was annoying. Harry thought he was annoying.

**Fudge**: And so you killed him because he was annoying? A bit out of proportion, wouldn't you think?

**Miss Weasley**: It made sense at the time. Tom taught me the Killing Curse. I practiced it on flies and such; I stole Neville Longbottom's toad and killed that, and then I killed Colin and made it look like he'd hanged himself.

**Madam Bones**: Are you sorry for it?

**Miss Weasley**: I don't know. It's all a shock. I think I am. At least, I wish I could go back and never have met Tom.

**Madam Bones**: Hm.

**Fudge**: And the third murder, that of the caretaker.

**Miss Weasley**: That was the snake again.

**Fudge**: Why?

**Miss Weasley**: Everyone hated him.

**Dumbledore**: This is quite true. Sad, but true. Still, Argus did his job well, and I believe he enjoyed it.

**Fudge**: But murder?

**Madam Bones**: Fudge, she's been out of her senses!

**Fudge**: So we've established your guilt and the method of murder for three human murders, one toad, and you've admitted to the creation, possession, and administration of a love potion. At the very least this means expulsion!

**Dumbledore**: Miss Weasley has been suspended from school for the following year.

**Fudge**: I say she should spend it in Azkaban.

**Madam Bones**: And I say she should spend it in St Mungo's.

**Dumbledore**: Might we ask the Wizengamot?

**Fudge**: Those in favor of Azkaban?

**Madam Bones**: Please record 15 votes in favor of Azkaban.

**Fudge**: Those in favor of St Mungo's?

**Madam Bones**: Please record 38 votes in favor of St Mungo's.

**Fudge**: Very well! A year in St Mungo's! Let it be noted that the Minister for Magic fully disagrees with the sentencing. I would like to request that, should the accused ever be convicted of any further Dark activity, she is sent to Azkaban for the maximum term allowed for that particular crime. Is it agreed?

**Madam Bones**: Please record a unanimous show of hands.

**Fudge**: Very well. Dismissed!

* * *

_6 July 1994_

Dear Mum and Dad,

The people here are very nice. It's restful. They don't allow me to write at all except for these letters, and I think I need it. I'm allowed to learn magic, but they don't let me have a wand except for the few hours of school time each day. Luna's been to visit, with her father. They're both very nice. I think Luna understands a lot more than she lets on. Mum, you should find her father a new wife, because he's lonely.

I miss you all very much. Tell the twins to send me something funny. I'd like to see Ron, if he's forgiven me yet. Percy came by yesterday, to talk about his new job. He says people ask him about me all the time, but he's been surprisingly nice about it. I want to see Charlie and Bill, when they come out for the World Cup. You're still going, aren't you? I know I can't.

Oh! Writing time is up.

I love you all,  
Ginny

* * *

_6 July 1994_

Dear Tom,

They won't give me parchment and ink, but I stole some when they let me write my letter. I know you're dead and gone, but you'll live on inside me.

_I certainly shall, my dear Ginny._

_fin_


End file.
